Love Derives From Friendship
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: People find a love for eachother, what things will come from this?
1. Gruvia Pt1

**HHHeeelllllllooooooooooo little babies! :D This is will be a FairyTail story about Nalu, Galevy, and Gruvia…..hope you enjoy! If you like it please follow and/or favorite, and remember to do that review!**

Juvie woke up and squinted towards the sunlight, she tried to move, however an arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. Juvia turned over and smiled at the sleeping Gray next to her, she poked his cheek.

"MMMmmmmhhhhhhmmmmmmmm…" He groaned "Juvia what is it?"

"Gray we need to get up…." She giggled.

"No." He smirked at her as his grip tightened.

Juvia laid there for a few seconds, a week ago her and Gray shared an intimate night, and after he said 'I think I'm in love with you' a day later, he's been sneaking into her apartment since then.

"Gray...Juvia is….happy…." She said in an almost whisper like tone.

His eyes opened and his rare warm smile went across his lips. "Juvia...Gray is….happy" He mimicked her voice. Gray giggled when she playfully swatted his shoulder.

"Juvia hates you sometimes…" She grumbled as she got up.

"Hahahahahaha, then why are we dating?"

That word almost made her giggle, she never thought that she would be dating her Gray-sama..

"Juvia thinks thats a good question Gray-sama…"

He smirked again and got out of bed.

"You know what's an even better question Gray-sama?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"When are we going to tell the others about….us?"

He scratched his chin and shrugged his shoulders…"Lets give it another week?"

"Okay Gray-sama!" She bubbly said.

_Later..._

"Oi Natsu slow down!" Lucy warned as Natsu gulped down what seemed like tons of food.

"Mmm-Lucy I-mmhm-love this-mmm-food" He managed to get out.

She rolled her eyes and looked to her right, a happy looking Juvia sat down next to her.

"Hello Lucy! Juvia is so happy!" The bluenette said.

Lucy looked at the girl with an odd glance.

"Why?"

Juvia froze at the question, she figured that since Lucy was her best friend, she could tell her.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone...Juvia trusts you okay?" Juvia asked.

"Okay I promise, spit it out.." Lucy said, little did they know Natsu was listening close by.

"Gray-sama...was...inside of Juvia…" She blushed as she said this.

"What? I don't understand…" Lucy sat there for a second, until she too got a blush "Wait you two had sex?!"

Juvia nodded in agreement.

"WHAT YOU AND GRAY FUCKED?!" Natsu yelled, the whole guild then turned to their table.

It was silent for a few seconds, until Gray's fist met Natsu's face.

**So how did you guys like it? If you liked it please review, and if you think that the internet is sexy then why don't you follow and/or favorite? :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Gruvia Pt2

**Heeelloooooo babies! Let me just say, you is lookin' fine today ;D! Thanks for reading, if you like it please review! If you think that food is good, why don't you go ahead and give a follow and/or favorite? I hope you enjoy! :)**

"YOU DUMBASS, DON'T JUST YELL THINGS LIKE THAT!" Gray screamed at Natsu.

Natsu flew back in the chair and flopped onto the ground, Gray just stood their fuming as Natsu slowly got back up.

"You hit like a bitch Gray…" Natsu said smugly.

"You fuckin-" Gray's hand was grabbed by Juvia, and she pulled him back.

"Gray-sama, he didn't mean to….he was just surprised…." The bluenette looked into his eyes, and he seemed to calm down.

"Whatever.." He looked away with a blush "Well now the whole guild knows now..".

"Gray, are you and Juvia really tapping each other?" Gajeel asked.

"Oi! Don't express it like-"

"Actually Gray-sama taps Juvia….._hard_…" Juvia said rather confident, she figured that now that everyone knows, she might as well make sure the girls back off. "And Juvia loves it…"

Gray looked mortified, however Gajeel just nodded his head towards the surprised looking Ice-mage… "Respect Gray...Respect…"

"Juvia st-stop…" Gray said, the mortified look still on his face, however Natsu just laughed in the background.

"And Juvia tries her hardest to meet Gray-sama's pace, but she can't! He likes it rough...and Juvia loves it!"

"Oh my god Juvia…" Gray just sat down next to Natsu and Lucy as Juvia went on and on about their sex life in front of the whole guild.

"Gray...I think it's...sweet what Juvia is doing.." Lucy said, with what seemed to be a fake smile on her lips.

"How?" He said from his hands.

"Well she just wants everyone to know that she is yours…."

"Yeah I guess it's sweet…" He smiled "It's still weird though that she's just talking about our sex life…" Gray looked towards his lover.

"And at first Juvia was reluctant to try anal, however after a few minutes it started-" The bluenette continued.

Gray groaned and banged his head on the table.

**Thanks for reading babies! I know it was short..sorry! If you like Black Butler Ciel X Lizzie I have a fanfic on my account, so go check it out? If you liked this please leave a review, and if you really liked it why don't you follow and/or favorite? :3 Thanks!**

**Ps. Thanks to all you sexy babies who followed and favorited already, why don't you guys leave a review? Maybe say what you would like, or something? Idk.. :D**


	3. NaLuPt1

**Heeeellllllllooooooooo little babies! :D This isNaLu love, so I hope you enjoy! The next chapter should be more NaLu! :P If you like it please follow and/or favorite, and if you think that I am a penguin please leave me a review! Enjoy!**

**Dah duh dah duh! Important News: If you like Attack on Titan check it out on my profile I'm starting an Eremika fanfic! News flash over.**

Natsu laid down on Lucy's bed, she groaned as she swatted his shoulder lightly.

"Natsu go home...you can't always stay here…"

Natsu was quiet for a second, he looked at Lucy and inwardly smiled at her beauty, the beauty he fell in love with all those years ago.

"Lucy...how do you feel about Gray and Juvia?"

"Huh?" The blonde questioned "Well I'm happy for them I guess...I mean Juvia's been in love with him for a while...so...yeah.." She rubbed her neck wondering why Natsu cared.

"Do you….love anyone?" Natsu questioned, not daring to make eye contact.

"What?" Lucy nearly yelled.

"I..was just wondering…." He was blushing.

It was true, Lucy loved him, however she was scared that he wouldn't feel the same, it was Natsu.

"Well...yeah kinda…" She whispered.

"Oh...may I ask who he his?" He was an even deeper red.

"Well...he's...uhm...First you...do you love anyone?"

"Yeah…" He said.

"Who?"

"I love you Lucy.." He smiled.

"WHAT?!" She gasped.

"Yeah….so" He got up and brought her closer to his chest "What do you want to do about it?"

Despite being embarrassed and utterly shocked Lucy let out a giggle "Well I mean.._.there is a bed right here_…"

"Yeah…"

"And I'm in love with you to.."

"Yeah?"

"And I'm in the mood.."

"Ye-"

"Natsu if you say yeah one more time you aren't getting any tonight…."

They both laughed as Natsu flipped off the lights, when they kissed their tongues mingled and Lucy groaned as he rubbed his thumb on her neck.

_Two hours later…._

They sat as they tried to contain their breath, both were red and breathless.

"That was.." Natsu said.

"Amazing.." Lucy smiled towards him.

"Lucy?"

"Huh?" She said from her spot on his chest.

"I just remembered…."

"Remembered what baby?"

"Gray and Juvia are staying the night…."

Lucy's eyes shot open as she remembered, Gray and Juvia decided to stay the night because tomorrow they were all heading out on a mission early, so they decided to all stay at Lucy's.

"Shit…" Lucy said.

Apparently Gray heard their whole conversation and he started laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Dumbasses!" The ice mage in the living room said.

"Hahaha, Gray-sama leave them alone…" Juvia said.

**Thanks for reading...I don't like how this turned out ): Sorry if it was bad. Please remember to leave a review, and if you think that I am a secret bagel, please follow and/or favorite! Bye! :3**


End file.
